Star Wars: The Luna Saga: To Save a Planet
by Rdr57791
Summary: A girl is enlisted into saving a planet. PLEASE R&R!
1. The Beggining

Author's Note: Hi everyone my name is Emily and I saw the first Star Wars movie and I just HAD to write a fic! Anakin is so cute as a kid lol I saw a picture of him grown up and *drool* but well, you know.

R/R No flames PLEASE! Or I'll roast marshmellows on it lol

~*~*~

Long, long ago in a galaxy far, far away…

A planet spun stagnantly, surrounded by the ever glittering glimmer of the deepest recesses of the Milky Way; stars swirled gloriously around this blue and green planet, and fate itself seemed to be waiting for a particular member of the most dominant species of this planet to fulfill her ultimate destiny.

Angelina Luna pushed a stray strand of dark hair out of her face and exhaled noisily. Her purple Converse high-tops squeaked as she stood back to admire her creation. Her deep hazel eyes flickered mischievously and today shone a dark, forest green to compliment her pale, freckled complexion. She wore a rather ragged sweatshirt and a pair of faded jeans with socks the same shade of violet as her shoes. A proud smile was displayed prominently on her heart-shaped face.

It was finally finished.

The shimmering rose paint reflected her reflection back at her like a mirror. The rest of the metal, a pristine eggshell white and chrome, mirrored her too, giving her an opportunity to fix a few flaws in her eyeliner. Her little droid didn't only function as a mirror, however, and as soon as she switched it on it began to warble excitedly as she flicked it's on button and gave it life.

The droid wobbled for a moment before toppling over and struggling to push itself back up. Angelina frowned and bit her lip. Looks like being the youngest engineer to graduate from the Worldwide Galactic Wartime engineering academy wasn't enough to get all the kinks out of her machines. Sighing softly, she helped the droid up but before she could tighten any screws there was a knock at her door. Dropping her bot, she moved to answer it.

She gasped.

Standing at the door was the greatest hero of the galaxy. His blond locks and piercing blue eyes stared into her soul. Anakin Skywalker parted his lips and said the words that would changer life forever:

"We need you to save the world".


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. lol. Pleasepleaseplease review my fic. This is my first one and I'm nervous about why you guys think about it.

R&R please

~*Chapter 2*~

Angelina almost fainted from the sight of the god, Anakin Skywalker, standing in front of her. He looked as delectable as everybody told her so.

"So it's true," she whispered, still in awe that the blue-eyed Adonis stood in front of her.

"Excuse me?" Anakin asked politely.

"Oh, nothing," she replied, a pink color tinted her pale cheeks, embarrassed that she actually said that out loud. '_He must think I'm a freak or something.'_

"Did you hear what I said?" Anakin asked.

Angelina raked at the back of her mind to remember what he said. '_Let's see, I opened the door and he was there… and then… HOLY SHIT!"_

"You need me to what?!" she screamed. How could they think that she would be able to save the world? Sure, she was the top graduate, as well as the youngest, of the Worldwide Galactic Wartime engineering academy, but she was just an engineer! She didn't have the skills to SAVE THE WORLD.

"You're our only hope, Angelina," he told her in his cool voice. "You have the power to defeat Dark Side."

"This isn't possible," she frowned and bit her lip while tucking her hands in her sweatshirt pocket. She did this out of habit when she became stressed or nervous.

"What if I were to help you?" he asked.

"You would?" she asked and looked up to meet his piercing blue eyes with her hazel ones. She subconsciously took a step closer to him..

"Of course I would," he whispered before grabbing her and connecting his lips to hers.

Angelina was in shock and was paralyzed in her spot. '_Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod! Anakin Skywalker is kissing me.'_

He pulled away from her and stared into her hazel eyes once again. "Angelina, you need to wake up."

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"This is a dream, Angelina. Wake up," he told her.

"No, this can't be! No!"

"Angelina, wake up!" she heard her Lieutenant Commander say. Suddenly a bright light shined on her face.

"Just a few more minutes," she groaned before putting the covers over her face.

"No, now," the man with a deep Scottish accent told her.

She finally gave up and got out of bed. "I was having a good dream, too."

Angelina Luna wasn't a graduate from the Worldwide Galactic Wartime enginnering academy, she was the youngest graduate of the USS Enterprise Engineering Academy. She's an apprentice to Montgomery Scott on the USS Enterprise, but one day, she hopes that she will meet Anakin Skywalker. He would whisk her away from this place, where she would fight by his side to defeat the Dark Side Elite.

"Come on, girl, we have a lot to do today," Scotty told her.

"Okay, okay," she muttered before following Chief Engineer of the USS Enterprise. '_Please come soon, Anakin.'_

~*~

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! I probably surprised all you with the plot twist. My friend is a big Star Trek fan and demanded I put it in my fic! ^ - ^


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay Angelina, remember that we're supposed to adjust fuel expenditures along this corresponding sine wave," said Scotty in his Scottish accent with a hint of passive-aggressive cruelty. He was jealous of Angelina and her amazing abilities, and rightfully so. Nobody understood Angelina. Scotty definitely did not.

"Scotty, for the last time, I understand. You're just jealous that you just don't measure up to me!"

Scotty sighed. "Oh, aren't YOU too big for yer britches!"

"What, are you calling me FAT now? Get back to drinking and reading those technical manuals, you filthy pig! I hate you! I hate all of you!

Scotty went back to work, prying off the panel to access the wiring behind it. He didn't understand Angelina at all- he was a stupid, inconsiderate basement-dweller who ate nothing but his mother's bagel bites and obsessed over all these engineering details that meant absolutely nothing. All that mattered was how awesome Angelina was- she was beautiful. She was wonderful.

"Okay, I adjusted this sine wave," muttered Angelina. She was one of Starfleet's most promising cadets, after all, and was assigned to the _USS Enterprise_ with the highest commendation. Everyone loved her, her GPA was to die for, and she passed the Kobayashi Maru test on the first time without trying. Cheating was above her. While still in San Francisco at the Academy, she was able to woo any boy she wanted- they couldn't turn her down. She was 5'8", 100 lbs, measured 32-26-32, and had bright purple hair.

"I better not have gotten any oil on my pretty pink Hollister shirt," she muttered.

As if it was drudgery, she stepped on the turbolift and pulled the lever- she was going to the bridge. Engineering work was much too boring for her, and since she was so smart and beautiful, she could get anything she wanted.

A few redshirts were also on the turbolift, and could not resist laying their eyes on her. She wrapped her non-regulation hair around her finger and leaned against the wall. She then started to examine her fingernails.

"Stop looking at me, you pig!" she exclaimed, as she walked up to the bridge. She hated how all they did was just look at her as if she was some kind of object to be won. She wore everything she wanted to, even her pink stilettos, and her pink Hollister shirt was low-cut. It enhanced her cleavage and made it heavenly. Her purple hair shimmered, a result of the lights overhead.

"Angelina from Engineering reporting for duty!"

Uhura turned around. "What are you doing here, nobody called you!"

Uhura was a bitch and got in the way of everything Angelina wanted- she wanted to command the Enterprise so she could find her one true love Anakin Skywalker, who was out there somewhere in Naboo, which was located somewhere in Bajor. This bitch wasn't going to stop her.

"Bitch, you aren't going to stop me!"

"Excuse me, miss, get back to Engineering, nobody called you."

"Nuh-uh!"

Uhura tapped the intercom. "I need two security personnel to the bridge, we have an insub-"

Angelina slapped Uhura in the face. "You whore!" she exclaimed.

Uhura slinked back. She knew better than to aggravate this further- she realized Angelina was now her superior officer.

Spock turned around from one of the many contraptions he was always examining. He was in the zone so he didn't notice Angelina asserting her superiority. "Did we call anyone from engineering, captain?"

"No, not that I rec-"

Angelina was playing with her shimmery purple hair again.


	4. Chapter 4

Angelina's eyes glowed mystically (AN: metaphorically, of course) and she tugged at her hair in frustration and realization. "But I was summoned to the bridge, sirs."

"You're a dirty liar!" raged Kirk. "We sent out no such order, miss Luna," he spat.

Angela gasped. She could only see two possibilities in this situation. One was that Kirk was lying to her in order to get her in trouble (which was something he would totally do. He was a horrible captain and deliberately went way out of his way just to victimize Angela. He was jealous of her winning the Kobayashi Maru and the other was that there was something strange going on.

"Sir," she began, holding herself up straight and glaring him in the eye, "In that case, it may be some sort of alien intelligence trying to manipulate me. I am, after all, the last of my race. I'm a very valuable commodity in the right hands. It may be trying to see if it can make me do things I wouldn't do otherwise."

Now, that caught the good Mr. Spock's attention. He had always been very kind to Angela, unlike the rest of the bridge crew, and had been the one who had gotten her assigned to the Enterprise in the first place. In a way, he reminded her of the Anakin she had in her dreams. She dreamed of him every night. Every time, he asked her to save his world. Lately, Anakin had becoming more and more similar to Spock.

Spock looked up. "Captain, this may be exactly what's happening. I have sensed psychic tendrils in my mind as well. Being a touch telepath, they do not affect me as strongly as they would a full telepath like Ms. Luna here." He gave me a private smirk when he knew nobody else was looking.

That might also explain why he was invading her dreams. That would be a much nicer explanation than the one she was thinking... that she was in love. If it was a psychic connection between the two of them, the dreams could be explained away.

But... what if the reason Anakin and Spock were becoming intertwined in her mind was because they were the same person? Spock had many characteristics that reminded her strongly of Anakin. Their personalities were so similar... and After all, Anakin Skywaler had disappeared years ago. If that was true, the psychic controller could have been affecting both of them for much longer than either realized.

~*~

AN: Cliffhanger! I hope this one leaves you on the edge of your seats.


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: This chapter we find out what's really going on! Also my friend asked me to put more romance stuff in so I did. ^_^)

Just then the ship ground to a halt very suddenly. Uhura tripped against her console and fell on her butt.

"What happen?!" Kirk shouted.

"No idea sir, we seem to be in some sort of energy field!" Sulu said.

"We appear to be being scanned, Captain," said Spock, tearing his eyes away from Angelina.

Angelina felt something brush her mind like a feather. She wondered what it was - could it have something to do with the telepath messing with her life? Or was it Spock's mind reaching out to hers?

"Quadriphasic energy signatures are appearing on the bridge, Captain!"

Angelina started. Quadriphasic energy? That was the silly technical term for the Force. But no-one had been able to use that in a long time. It couldn't be. Just then, swirling energy engulfed the bridge and swirled around her and Spock. When it vanished, they were gone.

(A/N: END CHAPTER!!! DUN DUN DUN!!!)

(A/N: j/k. I'm not that evil!)

Angelina awoke confusedly in a featureless white void. The first thing she noticed was that Spock was next to her. The second thing she noticed was that he wasn't wearing any clothes, and neither was she. She might have been embarassed, but as always, Spock made her feel safe...and looking at him in this state made her feel unusually warm. She gently touched his shoulder to try and wake him up. He did. But not before their telepathy mingled and they exchanged thoughts. Spock's mind was very muddled, not calm like usual. He had told her about pon farr, perhaps this was it?

"Ms. Luna?" Spock asked confusedly as he opened his eyes and sat up. "Where are we?"

"I don't know. I'm scared, Spock."

"Do not worry. I will protect you." Spock looked even more handsome as he said that. It made her think longingly of Anakin again.

"I know you will." Angelina hesitantly took his hand to give her courage. It stiffened in hers.

"Ms. Luna...I believe I am experiencing..." Spock stopped talking and kissed her.

Angelina was about to protest but she realized it felt just like kissing Anakin in her dreams. She relaxed and snuggled passionately against Spock, kissing him back furiously.

"Greetings, Prince and Princess." They both jumped at the voice and turned to look at it. It was a beautiful woman with long raven-black hair, dressed in white, floating in midair and smiling at them.

"Where are we and who are you?" Spock demanded angrily, moving to shield Angelina in heroic fashion.

"I am Galaxina, Mistress of the Force. I have brought you both here to tell you of your important destiny."

"And what would that be?" Spock asked suspiciously.

"Why, to merge your souls and give birth to the child that will bring balance to the Force and save the Federation," Galaxina said smilingly.

"Why us? We know nothing of the Force," he said strongly.

"Ah, but once you did, and soon you shall again...Anakin."

(A/N: Sry its so long, I added in the extra romance stuff after someone asked me to and it came out really long!)


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N I changed the raiting to M because THINGS ARE ABOUT TO GET STEAMY!!!!)

Then they were suddenly back in Spock's... no... Anakin's... no wait Spock's room.

"What the $%£! just happened?" asked Angelina confusedly.

Spock blinked and Angelina felt very frightened. He looked so puzzled and Angelina was used to him knowing what was going on.

"Angelina," he sighed. "I think we have a special destiny, one that has been foretold. But... but I don't know who I am anymore."

A single tear rolled down his cheek and Angelina felt like crying too. How could this be? The fate of the universe rested on they're shoulders.

Angelina wrapped her arms around the stricken Vulcan. "We will make this work, my love, we have a universe to save!"

Then they were kissing again and Angelina felt the ancient power flowing through her body. Her true love kissed her back passionately and soon they were on the bed. It felt just like in her dreams. It felt very powerful.

"This is my first time," Angelina said shakily.

"I will be gentle," Spock said tenderly and kissed her neck. Angelina had never felt so turned on in her life!! She had never imagined in a million years that she would be doing it with Spock!

As they undressed she admired Spock's body... he was so sexy and muscular. His body was toned and smooth. She kissed his pointy ears.

"You are so beautiful, Angelina," he said passionately.

And then they were doing it. It hurt a little bit at first, but it felt AMAZING. She felt so close to Spock.

And then the weirdest thing happened. It felt as though their two souls were joining together... just like it was foretold! The Force flowed through both of their bodies together and they were connected physically and spiritually.

She looked at Spock's face but instead of his it was the face she had seen in her dreams. That tousled hair... those luscious lips... those piercing eyes... Spock had turned into Anakin!

As quickly as it had happened she saw Spock again, lying on top of her.

"What is wrong?" he said worriedly. "Did I hurt you?"

"No... no I just... that was beautiful. It was always destined to happen."

They fell asleep in eachothers arms. Angelina had never been happier.

Life on board the Enterprise was mostly the same after that fateful evening. There was still all that boring stuff to do, but now it was better because Angelina knew of her destiny. At every opportunity her and Spock would sneak off and make out in a secluded place. Sometimes they would even do it!

Angelina grew used to the way that he would turn into Anakin when they did it. She didn't mind. It was part of who Spock was. They were the same person and it was all part of their super special destiny. They were the ones who would save the universe together. Their love and the union of their soul... that was what it was all about!

And then... two days after that fateful night, the night when they first did it, something weird happened.

Spock became all ill. He was being sick all the time and he was really tired.

"You have to go and see Dr McCoy," Angelina said worriedly.

"I am fine," Spock said bravely.

"No you're not."

So they went together to see the doctor. They made up an excuse that Angelina had noticed Spock's illness. It made sense because Angelina was by far the brightest young lady on board the ship.

Bones ran his scanner all over Spock's body. The couple held their breath as the doctor furrowed his brow.

Bones took a deep breath and finally spoke.

"I don't know how this could possibly be," he said seriously.

Instinctively, the couple grabbed eachother's hands.

Bones sighed again.

"Mr Spock, you're pregnant."

DUN DUN !


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG,** this chapter is soooooooooooooooo looooooooooooooooong. I could not stop writing! I just saw New Moon and I was so super inspired!! So I drank a whole case of Jolt and wrote aaaall night, lol! Thank you to PenMomma for some of the words! And thank you daddy for your encouragement!

**L***I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K***L***I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K***L***I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K***L***I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K*

The next few weeks were very frustrating for both Spock and Angelina. Spock was throwing up violently every morning and could barely keep any food down. He had cravings for protein, but he was a vegetarian so mostly he ate a lot of peanut butter sandwiches. He grew to loath the smell of peanut butter. Angela wanted to do something for him, badly.

This is why she leaped at the chance to be on the away crew when the Enterprise when into orbit around a rural planet named Minbar. Everyone knew the Minbari were uber-vegans and make the best vegan food anywhere, so she would simply pick up some for her lover as a special treat. Kirk was OK with letting her go because the Minbari were interested in some engineering stuff, so they would probably love her.

Unfortunately things did not all go as planned...

**L***I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K***L***I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K***L***I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K***L***I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K*

Angelina felt at home among the simple dwellings of the Minbari religious sect. They knew a lot about spirits and souls and destiny, and gave her great honor as the soul mate of a Jedi-Vulcan pregnant with a destined child. They knew she had to save the universe, so they made sure she would be prepared. They showered her with gifts; beautiful clothes, weapons, and jewels. They called her "Zha'Shaal Na," which was a very high honor. Angelina was very happy.

Unfortunately Scotty had to ruin her whole evening. He was pretty grossed out by Spock's pregnancy, and he had his suspicions about how it happened. He kept needling her all night, saying stuff about how Spock was not a real man but a 'gay faggot woman' and that Angelina should 'get herself laid by a real man.' Finally he crossed the last line and Angelina ran out of the banquet the Minbari were having in her honor and into the cold night.

She ran and ran, branches scratching at her arms and face. She stumbled and fell, sprawled on the ground, her sheer dress circled around her like a pool of moonlight. She laid on the ground and cried and cried.

Suddenly, a sharp noise pierced the calm night. Angelina's head shot up, startled. "Who-who's there?" she queried. Nothing answered her but silence. She started to relax when a hot, sharp pain punctured her neck. She wanted to scream but drowned in blackness instead.

The Minbari found her the next morning, pale and cold as the snow, limp on the ground like a dying lily. They brought her back to her crew and wept for her fate. At first, the Enterprise away team though they wept because she was dead, but when Dr. McCoy examined her he found her still breathing, still in the land of the living. He eyelids fluttered, long lashes dancing like great, big spiders against her now death-pale skin.

"Where am I?" she breathed, her brows contracting in confusion, "What happened?"

"It seems you took a nasty spill, little lady." replied Dr. McCoy.

"Oh," she replied, "Where is Mr. Spock?"

"Still on the Enterprise. Where we're going now."

"Oh." she answered, and then she passed out.

**L***I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K***L***I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K***L***I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K***L***I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K*

When Angelina finally woke up in her room she felt... different. Hungry. Deeply, darkly hungry. She rolled out of bed and looked in the mirror. Her normally pale complexion was bleached ivory as snow and smooth as porcelain. She was so pale her lips and eyelids had a distinctly violet hue. Her hair had grown several inches, exposing her dark roots. Her eyes appeared to have a reddish tinge. Her teeth felt too big for her mouth so she opened it to give them a look. Her canines were longer and sharper and dangerously white. She shivered with fear... and something else.

Quickly she pulled on a hot pink mini-dress with a deep, cleavage baring neckline. Then she matched it with several rubber bracelets that were pink and purple and a pink choker with rhinestones. She dabbed some blush on over her crystalline cheeks and brushed some mascara on her long lashes and bright pink lipstick on her full, pouty lips. She passed over the standard uniform boots in favor of her favorite patent leather purple heels with Mary Jane straps, then headed out the door.

As she walked down the hallway everything seemed different. The florescent lights of the hall seemed brighter, the woosh of the electric doors seemed clearer, and the chemical smell of the recently cleaned carpet was as pungent as a scented candle her her newly amped-up nose. Her pace became quicker and quicker. She had no idea where she was going until she got there.

"The replicator!" she gasped. Her stomach growled. She wanted to order grilled cheese or pizza, but her next words just tumbled out her mouth, "Blood please. Fresh."

Horrified she froze, not believing what she had just asked for, but as the steaming mug of crimson life appeared in the replicator output she stopped thinking altogether. She lunged for it, pouring the delicious sim-blood down her throat as quickly as she could manage. Her body shook like during an orgasm. She moaned aloud with pleasure.

"Thank you, replicator, that was amazing." She said, remembering her manners.

"Ya donna need to thank the replicators, lass, they're just machines." said the haughty voice behind her of her worst enemy.

"And that is why you will never be a great engineer like me, Scotty," she hissed coldly, whipping around to face him and stare him in the eye, "Because machines are just machines to you. You have no respect, no wonder."

"Aye, and do ya' know why even if yer a better engineer than me no one'll ever take yer seriously anyway?" he challenged, leering at her and looking pointedly down at her expansive cleavage and DD bosom.

"You pervert!" Angelina shrieked, slapping him across his perverted face.

"Aye, and that was a mistake, lassy." Scooty said, grabbing, her wrists and pressing her against the wall of the hallway. As he leaned in for a kiss Angelina screamed.

For one confused moment she thought Anakin has stepped in to save her, clocking Scotty across the back of the head and felling him instantly. But it was not Anakin, it was not even Spock. It was that short guy from the bridge. Chekov.

"Are you alright, Moon Angel?" he asked mysteriously.

Angelina blinked at him owlishly. "I... suppose. Thank you."

"Take care." He walked off gracefully before Angelina could say a thing more.

As soon as he vanished down the hall she burst into tears.

Running blindly back into her room, Angelina almost cracked her head on the electric door. She threw herself dramatically onto her bed and bawled for almost an hour, her pink dress stark against her black silk sheets, like a cheery rose amongst a gothic garden. Finally she hauled herself upright and trudged back to her mirror. Her mascara was running down her face like obsidian tears.

"Scotty is right, I will never get any respect around here. Because I am a woman. A silly, little girl dressed in pink." She opened her make-up drawer and withdrew a slim razor. She tried to cut her wrists, to drown out the pain of Scotty's words. As soon as she saw her blood sluggishly welling out of the cuts, however, she was overcome with her new instinct. She licked fiercely at her wrists until the blood was gone and the cuts closed. Whether the fast healing of her cuts was due to the application of her saliva of simple her new body healing faster than her old one, she had no clue.

"Well fine then," she said to herself, "I will just have to MAKE them respect me."

Without further hesitation, she stripped of her old, slutty clothes. Pink was for prep anyways, and preps had always made fun of her in high school. Why was she trying to be like them? She tore of all her jewelery and washed her face. Then she walked in to the bathroom.

In the bathroom she found her hair dye collection. She had to take care of her roots, after all. After some debate she decided to dye her hair back to its original pitch-dark raven hue. She was through pretending to be someone else.

After that she put on a lacy black corset. It pushed her breasts up so they look just like all the other women on boards breasts, even if they were notably bigger. It was death-black and decorated with mini roses and beads. She attached her dark fishnet stockings to the garter straps that hung from the sides. It had been a long time since she had covered up her legs, but leggings were standard uniform dress and she was beginning to get annoyed at men staring at her legs anyway. She then put on a black chocker the Minbari gave her, one jeweled with shiney, black gemstones that if you stared at you could see spinning galaxies and the dark vastness of the cosmos in. She also wore the matching earrings they gave her.

She then dug through her closet and retrieved a standard engineering uniform. It was dark, blood red and came all the way down to her mid-thigh. She had originally discarded it as being too plain and an ugly color, but now it felt like an old friend. It was just misunderstood, like her. She pulled it on over her corset, then matched it with the standard black uniform boot she had ignored until then. Their solidness felt right on her feet, and their subtly shiny darkness match the current hue of her soul. The thick, rubbery souls gave her a high boost the same as her heels, and the weight of their steel toes make her feel ready to kick ass.

To finish her new look she tackled her make-up yet again. She left her cheeks as they were and instead reddened her lips until they reminded her of blood. Her eyes were a bright ruby now, whether that was just one more step in her mysterious transformation or they were changing color to match her surrounding like they often did, Angelina did not know. She accented them with dark eyeshadow, dark eyeliner, and plenty of mascara. Then she added a hair band with a bow that matched her uniform.

"Perfect." she said to her reflection.

**L***I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K***L***I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K***L***I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K***L***I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K*

The _Damned Spot_ was the most popular underground club on the Enterprise. Practically none of the high ranking officers knew about it, but all the coolest people went there. Normally Angeline would stay away from places like that because she was a good girl, but she was feeling liberated now so she boldly strode in. It was very dark and her eyes, which had been stinging since she woke up, were suddenly relieved. She could see as clearly as it was day.

She made her way to the bar and ordered a Wet Pussy. The bartender fetched it for her immediately and she pounded it down. Then she felt like dancing. As she gracefully weaved through the tables, however, she saw some one she did NOT expect o see.

"Mr. Chekov?" she gasped, shocked.

Chekov was lounging in one of the black, leather padded chairs, sitting next to an attractive young woman with orange skin. She was wearing a two part outfit that was blood red. It consisted of a strapless top and skirt, plus matching knee high boots and arm-warmers. Chekov was wearing a skin-tight, long-sleeved black shirt covered in all kinds of straps wrapping around his sexy torso. His pants were tight and leather. He was sipping seductively on a White Russian.

"Why hello, Moon Angel," he purred, "I see you have begun to embrace your true form." The girl next him just stared at her soulfully. Her face was painted with mystical white marks and her eyes were an unnerving crystal blue.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" she asked.

"Why, it is your name, of course. And it is appropriate now that you have become what you were always meant to become."

"What are you talking about?" Angelina was beginning to get scared. "I have no idea what you mean, 'true form' or 'what I was meant to become'."

Chekov grinned. "Why, dear Angelina Luna, you are now a space wampire, a true dark angel of the moonlight."

"A- a vampire?" Angelina went numb. How could this be? She was destined to save the universe! How could a space vampire be a savior of anything?

She sat down, still numb with shock. The orange woman place her hand on Angelina's. Her fingernails were painted purple, like her lips.

"Don't worry, the Force tells me you still have a very special destiny. One that will save, not harm."

Angelina was shocked. "You talk to the force? Are you a-"

"A Jedi." she finished, "Yes, I am Ahsoka Tano. I am here to find my master, Anakin Skywalker."

Angelina fainted.

**L***I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K***L***I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K***L***I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K***L***I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K*

Angeline woke up in her bed, unsure of how she got there for the second time that day. Only this time, Spock was with her, sitting by the bed and holding her hand.

"Angelina!" he exclaimed, seeing that she was awake. "I was so worried!"

"Oh Spock!" she cried, hugging her pregnant lover.

"Angelina," he murmured into her hair, stroking the back of her head.

She pulled away from him. "Mr. Spock, I want you to call me Luna from now on."

"Anything my love," he said, and then hesitated, "And I want you to call me, Anakin."

"Anakin!?" Luna gasped.

"My full name is Anakin Spock. Or at least I thought it was. I never told anyone my first name because it was so odd. But now I remember everything. I remember being a Jedi and my master betraying me. I remember almost dying from burn injuries. I do not remember much after that, I think I was rescued by Vulcans, since my earliest recollection is recovering from some sort of injury there on Vulcan. They must have used their advanced medical technology to cure me, but they reconstructed my face to look like one of theirs. They gave me a new name. I just looked it up, 'Spock' is Vulcan for 'Sky Walker'."

**L***I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K***L***I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K***L***I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K***L***I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K*

*GASP* What an ending, huh? You are just going to have to stick around for the whole story. And yey for Ahsoka Tano!! I love her! I would totally marry her! Also I thought we needed more Star Wars~

Heh, one of my friends wanted me to make Anakin a werewolf, but I am not that evil, lol.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I wrote this one in a quicky. This is the scene where Anakin gives birth to the baby. Now he'll experience the labor every woman has to suffer when giving birth.

* * *

Chapter 8

Spock did not notice the fetus leaking out of him happily, which meant he was a negligent parent who did not notice a leaking fetus when he felt it. This was quite likely Spock's first pregnancy and he would not know the signs being as Vulcan culture was very prudish and kept these things away from the common folk.

Angelina was eyeing Spock lusciously and noticed the bulge (A/N: No not the bulge in his pants get it right you pervert!) that was outlined in the form of fetus and oozed making his black Starfleet uniform pants glisten with a maroonish tint in his crotch.

"Spock, I mean Anakin! What is wrong! Are you about to abort? That is wrong on so many levels! Don't you know that babies have fingernails?" Angelina yelled. She went up to Spock... I mean Anakin's fully protruding belly and caressed it as if there was some kind of valuable object in there, much like an $80 jacket from Hot Topic.

(A/N: I want that Bella replica jacket and I will kill all you preps with your Lady Gaga posters for making fun of me for wearing that jacket to school!)

Spock, I mean Anakin, oh wait I meant Spock...no Anakin, he then retorted cooly and woodenly that was on par for the course for someone half-Vulcan or Anakin. Anakin was cold and distant anyway.

"If I could let this baby go now I could," he said airily in his baritone voice. "But it is still hanging on by a thread. Should I pass it through now?"

(A/N: pregnancy all in once chapter! Oh it sometimes JUST HAPPENS THAT FAST)

"No, Ana-Spock. Leave it dangling in there like a cancerous tumor until it has reached it's full form and then we can partake in the fetal rituals!"

"Fetal rituals?"

"Why yes," retorted Chekov gothily. "Shall I partake in the ritual now?"

ONE OF US

ONE OF US

ONE OF US

Angelina grinned, her black corset shining blackly under the cold light of the bridge.

"Why is Angelina in the bridge?" asked Sulu.

Angelina's eyes rolled back into her head. She drew a pentagram on the bridge floor with a piece of chalk she got from the replicator. She got five candles and lined them up just right and the rest of the crew stared in horror as she nudged Spock into the center and uttered these words:

"Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn!"

"Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn!"

"Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn!"

And then with that, a giant light came crashing through the skies and onto Spock I mean Akanin and crashing all over with a flash of light.

"Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn!""

"Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn!"


	9. Chapter 9

Angelina's eyes refocused, she had no idea what had just possessed her but she new it had not been good. Her clothing had changed from her treasured uniform, she was carrying some form of archaic writing implement and there were strange symbols drawn (Very artfully she might add) one the floor of the bridge.

But above all else what she noticed was the form before her, where Spock had stood there was another shrouded in smoke. A mess a fur and arms and heads and a strange protrusion that looked somewhat like a bow that she assumed it used to hunt. Some parts where metallic, she supposed they were armour that covered it like skin, indeed this thing would be the death of them all.

Somehow she had been taken over and make to sacrifice her love and her unborn child to bring forth this monstrosity.

Tears started to sparkle in Angelina's eyes as what had happened, what she had done, sunk in"What's happened, where is my Spock! What about our Baby!"

All that answered her was a long growl that sounded almost like a question, the voice that followed however was decidedly more human.

"You said it chewie. What sorta mess has Luke landed us into this time?"

"Beep-Beep- Whistle-Beep"

"R2's scans indicate we are surrounded by many humanoid life forms captain solo

The smoke finally cleared and what had spoke was finally visible.

Han Solo, Chewbacca, R2D2 and C3PO looked around the bridge of the Enterprise with expressions of shock mirrored in that of it's crew.

"I've got a bad feeling about this Chewie."

What has happened to Anakin Spock! Who are these new 4 guys (Seriously I just Heard about them from my friend who also likes Star Wars and she told me to write em in) and what will our dear heroine do next!

Find out next time on DRAGONBALL Z.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm baaacck~ with another chappie! I wish people would review. I don't know if anyone is reading this. :( It makes me sad! I want reviews! :(

This is a really really long chappy and I worked really really hard on it, so make sure trhose reviews are NICE reviews! Flames will be used to warm up my butt because the winter is COLD! Brrrrr! Enjoy~

* * *

Angelina gaped at the newcomers in disbelief. She had to find her beloved and baby and rescue them from whatever undoubtedly horrible fate was befalling them at the moment. "Oh, what have you done to them?!" she cried. "Where are Anakin and my baby? Where are they?!"

"Lady, we have no idea, we don't even know where we are," Han Solo said. "Maybe you could tell us that." There were bloops of agreement from the smallest robot.

"Tell them nothing," one of the crew said.

"Um, duh," Angelina said. "I know better than that. They might be dangerous!" Angelina cried. "I will tell you nothing until you tell me where you are from!

"Ma'am, we were aboard the Milennium [A/N: spelling? LOL] Falcon when a sudden, strange light overtook us and we were transported aboard this vessel," C3PO answered. "At first we thought it was some form of enemy attack, but it appears you are just as mystified by these events as we are—"

The hairy monster made some sort of noise. Han shook his head. "Chewwie's right, telling her all that is foolish. For all we know, she is an enemy."

"Oh, dear," C3PO said.

"I am not an enemy!" Angelina snapped with a stamp of her foot. "I want my Ana-chan, and my baby!"

"Ana-chan?" C3PO asked. "Perhaps you mean Anakin?"

"If she does, then either we've gone back in time, or something is very, very wrong here," Han said. "Something is very wrong, anyway. I hope nothing bad is going on back in our time."

"We need to find our way back to this Milennium falcon of yours!" Angelina cried. "If Anakin and my baby are there, we need to save them!" She ran to the deck; she had to steer the direction of the ship to find the one belonging to these newcomers. She had a feeling that something bad was befalling her love.

* * *

Anakin Spock gazed at his new surroundings with surprise. He was in a ship, that much was clear. He was also in space; that, too, was clear. However, the ship was totally weird. He had never seen anything like this before. The steering wheel was a different shape, and the bleeping and blooping of technological buttons sounded completely different from that of the Enterprise. Even the chairs were different.

He was suddenly aware that his pants had been torn off. He turned around to find another man of about eighteen on the floor behind him, Anakin's torn pants wrapped around his neck. "Why are my pants around your neck?"

The man smiled up at him. "It is good to meet you, father."

"Father?"

"I am your son, born only moments ago, but aged by the dimensional shift that brought us here." The boy was ethereal-looking, with waist-length, shimmering raven hair woven from strands of the pure Arctic midnight sky, and glittering, piercing eyes that were the mysterious, lively green of fine malachite. His small nose curved upwards slightly and cutely triangular, and was devoid of the typical grossities found among the common folks' noses. His lips were full and lush as the flesh of a passion fruit, his skin pale as the crescent moon reflecting off the sea, his chin delicately pointed, and body sculpted of flawless ivory. He was a perfect blend of the alluring Anakin Spock and the mysterious Angelina Luna, and his powerful heritage radiated from his pores in entoxicating waves. "I am Melanctmors Clemuel Spock."

"Ah, my son," Anakin said. He held out a hand to help him up.

He stood gracefully. "You can just call me Clemuel. In the eternal void between the dimensions I was christened by the Master of the Universe. The name means "Chosen by the Force" in the language of the Angels."

"I see."

"Yes."

The two men looked at each other. Anakin nodded. "We need clothes."

"You are right."

"Where are we?" Spock asked.

"Aboard a ship named the Milennium Falcon," Clemuel answered. He smiled at his father, and Anakin realized the boy had pointed teeth. "Oh, yes, I am a half-space-vampire."

There was a suddenly noise behind them! Both men spun around to find a man and a woman behind them, with guns pointed at them! "Halt! Who goes there?!" The man cried.

"I am Anakin Spock, and this is my son, Melanctmors Clemuel Spock," Anakin said. "We will not harm you, lower your weapons."

"Oh, okay," the woman said. She lowered the gun. "I am Leia, and this is Luke. We're brother and sister."

"You said your name was Ankin?" Luke asked of Spock. "Our father's name is Anakin, too!"

"That makes us brothers and sisters!!" Clemuel cried happily.

Anakin smiled. "It is good to be rejoined with my children."

[A/N: Sorry, I didn't realize Anakin already had children, so I just made them brother and sister! A big family, so kawaii! ^_^]

"I will go and get clothes for you," Leia said, trotting away to get them clothes.

"Where is Han, Chewbaca, C3PO, and R2D2?" Luke asked.

"I don't know," Anakin answered.

"Oh, okay. I guess I have to fly the ship, then," Luke said. He sat down at the steering wheel and started driving the ship. "Where to?"

"We need to get back to the Enterprise." Anakin said. "Your mother is there."

Leia returned with their clothes; new pants for Anakin, and a set of robes for Clemuel. "I hope they are comfortable."

Suddenly, something attacked their window! Clemuel gasped; a large tentacle clung to the ship. There was a roar from the outside of the ship!

"Father!" Clemuel cried. "We must save this vessel!"

"Yes, my son," Anakin said. The two took each others hand, and teleported to the outside of the ship. [A/N: YES I know they should be dead but they are force-protected!] There was a big monster outside the ship, a terrifying beast that reminded them of a big octopus man.

"It is Ctulhu!" Clemuel said. "We must defeat him!"

Cthulu swung a mighty claw at them. They flew away from it as it passed through the spot where they had stood.

"Oh no!" Spock cried. "We have no lightsavers!"

"That's okay!" Clemuel cried. Suddenly, he was surrrounded by bright light. Large, pink wings sprouted from his back. He extended his hand, and a bright pink flame shot out of it. Cthulhu screamed in agony.

It is force fire! Anakin realized. It was a rare ability, one granted only to those most filled with love and wholly connected with the force. Truly a remarkable thing!

Cthulhu recovered from the blast of burning love and swiped a tentacle at them. It hit Clemuel in the face, and he was knocked out cold. "ClemueeeellL!" Anakin cried. "No!"

Cthulu laughed at him as he flew to his son's side. he was alive, but unconscious. Anakin was on his own now! "You monster," Anakin said angrily. "I will kill you for what you have done!"

Anakin flew up to meet the creature. He felt something sprout from his back; he looked, and saw that glittering wings flapped in the air, aiding him in defying gravity. The flames of love were coursing through his veins, and flicked out of his fingertips. Love for my son has given me the power to destroy this foul being!

The two collided, and light both holy and evil erupted from the clash. With a twirl, Anakin sent rings of force-fire at Cthulhu, who tried in vein to dodge them. Suddenly, Anakin felt a tentacle wrap around him. He was immobilized; the wings dissipated, and he screamed.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Enterprise sped through hyperspace, the determined Angelina behind the wheel. She tried to telepathically connect with them. Fear not, my darling loves, I come for you! She felt the waves of their love coursing through the Force. They were alive, then. She smiled.

"My ship had better be in one piece when I return!" Han said. "If your boyfriend wreck it, I'm going to wreck his face."

"You lay one hand on them, and you'll be sorry!" Angelina snapped, with a twirl of her raven hair. Chewbaca made an annoyed sound. Angelina blew a raspberry at him. The animal raised a brow curiously. "That's called a raspberry. Rasp, berry. It means you're stupid. Do you understand, you big oaf?"

Chewbaca roared at her.

"Oh, stuff it," Angelina said. She felt something hard hit her in the back of the head. She turned and growled at Chewbacca, who smiled grossly back. What a foul creature.

"Now, Chewbacaa, be nice to the lady. She's taking us back to our ship!" C3PO said.

Angelina ignored them with a sassily curled lip. Her love was the only reason she was going to their stupid ship, but a fight with these inferior fools would only interfere with her mission. She stared out the window determinedly, and noticed a large, tentacle horror attacking a ship. Fully prepared to ignore the clearly distressed ship, she stopped abruptly when she heard Han Solo cry, "Hey, that's my ship!"

* * *

Anakin wailed as Cthulhu squeezed him with a laugh. He glanced to the side, and noticed something flying through space toward him. Looking closer, he realized that it was the Enterprise. He sighed with releaf. "My beautiful Angelina, you have come to rescue me."

Lazer beams shot out of the enterprise at Cthulhu. Cthulu screamed and released Anaklin. He flew through the air, blasting the creature with the fires of love. Anakin realized Clemuel was awake!

"Clemuel!" Anakin cried.

"Father!" Clemuel cried.

The two embraced, the perfect portrait of father-son love. Their wings wrapped around them, shielding them from the angered Cthulhu's blows. Suddenly, there wings erupted into shimmering fire, which radiated out, lancing at the squidlike beast. Cthulhu, wailing in agony, finally retreated, flying through space quickly.

Suddenly, father and son were beamed aboard the Enterprise.

"Ana-chan!" Angelina cried.

"Angelina!" Anakin cried.

"Mother!" Clemuel cried.

"Oh, our baby is beautifyl!" Angelina exclaimed. She kissed Anakin deeply. "And so full of love."

"Gag me with a blaster," Han muttered. Chewbacca nodded in agreement.

The family embraced. The love between them was tangible, and the air around them glittered pinkly.

"Hey, now, this is lovely and all, but do you mind returning us to our ship?" Han snapped.

"Shut up, we're in love," Angelina replied. Han mumbled darkly, but they ignored him.

"I am happy to be reunited with you," Anakin said.

"And I you," Angelina replied.

"And I discovered that I have children aboard the Milennium Falcon!" Spock said. "They shall have to join us, that we may live in harmony together as a family."

"But that thing is still alive," Clemuel pointed out. "We must pursue it. I sense that it is able to destroy worlds."

"Perhaps this is the threat that we were destined to save the Universe from," Anakin said. "The beast is disturbing the force with its evil; I can feel it."

"Yes, perhaps it is." Angelina smiled. "Perhaps that is what possessed me. But, with my family, that will be an easy task to accomplish. Our love will keep us together, and shield us, and forever guide our hearts in the direction of destiny. Love will give us the power to smite the evil trying to pervert the universe. Love will give us the power to—"

"Beam me back onto my ship?" Han interrupted hopefully. "Before I decide to try and beam myself?"

"—to save the universe!" Angelina finished. "Let us go, toward our true destiny! Announce it to the crew! Our new mission: to follow and thwart the evil intentions of the monster, Cthulhu!"

* * *

WHEEE~ I hope you liked it! I like it, and I kinda want to make out with Clemuel because I imagine him being really really BISHIE!!!

Clemuel: NO! *Tries to burn with force fire*

Me: MUAHAHA, I AM THE AUTHOR, I AM IMMUNE TO YOUR ATTACKS! *glomps and huggles*

Clemuel: *Whines pitifully*

Anakin: *points and laughs*

Angelina: AWW SO KAWAII!

Hehe don't mind me, I just had pixie stix!! *swallows five pixie stix whole, then glomps Clemuel again* See you next time!~


End file.
